The New Legend
by Firan
Summary: Sung to the tune of 'Legend of Zelda' by System of a Down Chain, has come to town, to save Link and Zelda. Rooster made Link into stone and stole the Princess away, but they'll be free when Chain saves the day! Hallelujah!


This is my first short story that I'm posting online. It is a Legend of Zelda comedy and yes, it is supposed to be stupid at times. This story is set hmmmm...... I guess 5 years after "Majora's Mask".

Julianna

Criticisms are welcome and honesty is what I seek. I do not fear flames, so flamers, flame away!

Oh yeah......In my story, I made Zelda the Sage of Light, not Rauru. He retired and went to the Bahamas........I guess.... So NO COMPLAINTS ABOUT THAT!!!!!!!

Welcome travelers. The tale that is about to unfold is the story of a new hero. Listen well, for I am about to tell you of The New Legend.

_The New Legend_

Chapter 01

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Chain, happy birthday to you!" sang dozens of voices to a young adolescent.

Among those who sang was Zelda - Princess of Hyrule, Sage of Light, and the Keeper of the Triforce of Wisdom- and Link, the Hero of Time, Wielder of the Master Sword, and Keeper of the Triforce of Courage. These were times of peace now that Ganondorf was sealed away. Today, a party was being held in the village of Biru.

Link, who had finally acquired the knowledge of 'speech', was overjoyed. Today, his cousin by marriage Chain would turn 'of age'. Chain would be the same age as Link was when he first set off to save Hyrule.

Link and Princess Zelda had exchanged vows and married each other....finally! And no pair could be more in love than them.

Link and Chain were not cousins of blood. Link had no family remaining but that was soon corrected when he married Zelda. Zelda's father, King Hyrule, has an extremely younger sister in which the age difference is of thirty years. Strange, but true. His sister Melda, Zelda's aunt, has a son. That son is Chain. Chain is the only one that Link is close to besides Zelda... and Saria... and Malon... and Darunia... and Princess Ruto of the Zora...and a few other people as well. But the point remains that Link is close to Chain.

"Link, I'm so happy you came!" Chain said to his elder cousin.

"I wouldn't miss your birthday, especially this one!" Link said as he gazed at his younger cousin. Chain resembled Link closely even though they weren't related by blood. Chain had dirty blonde hair, the same shade as Link's although it was cut shorter and untamed. Yet contrary to Link's blue eyes, Chain's eyes glowed a mysterious violet.

Later on, Link gathered everyone together, announcing that he had an announcement.

"Everyone," he announced, "I have an announcement! Today we celebrate Chan's birthday. Today, he has 'come of age'. And today I gift him with these!" Link then held up a strange tunic and a wrapped object. "This tunic," exclaimed Link, "Has many pouches and pockets. That is one of its mysterious magical attributes. There are more secrets to this tunic and in time, you will find out. And it was just too cool so I bought it."

In fact, it was a neat tunic. It resembled Link's blue Zora tunic, although its shirt was black with blue sleeves. The bottom was black pants, held up y a blue belt. Okay, it didn't really resemble the blue Zora tunic, but sort of because it has some blue on it.

"And," Link continued, "I present to you this for you to unwrap." He handed the wrapped package to Chain who quickly tore the paper to shreds. In his hands was a beautifully crafted piccolo. "I had this made especially for you Chain. It possesses almost the same powers as my ocarina, but not."

Chain, who was amazed, put the instruments to his lips and began playing. Screeching sounds were emitted though the air and everyone began screaming for Chain to stop. Out of all possible random notes to play, Chain played the 16th worst thing possible. Chain abruptly did as he was told and apologized.

A smoky cloud descended upon the small village of Biru. Maniacal laughter rang through the air. The smoke cloud began solidifying into the shape of a rooster. Beside the rooster, two faeries appeared. Everyone stared at the rooster as it continued to laugh.

"Foolish Hylians and other peoples! I am Mortimerkahn the evil Rooster God! I have finally been released! Mwahahahahahahaha! I shall spread chaos and destruction everywhere until all that you know has gone 'poof'! What shall be my first act of evil? Oh! I know!"

Mortimerkahn waved his wings and began chanting a strange spell. He then cast it right at Link who immediately turned to stone. Everyone gasped in surprise. Chain's violet eyes glowed with rage.

"Now observe more of my evil power of evilness," said the rooster, "Mwahahahaha........oh! What a gorgeous babe!" Mortimerkahn had just spotted Zelda and thought that she had stolen his heart away. The Princess was after all, very beautiful. He flew down from the sky and snatched her. "Oh darling," he sighed, "Tell me that you love me as much as I love you..."

Princess Zelda could have sworn she saw stars dancing in the rooster's eyes. "Now see here Mr. Chicken...I hate you! You snatch me away and turned my husband into stone! And furthermore... it could never work between us... I am the Princess of Hyrule, Sage of Light, and Keeper of the Triforce of Wisdom....and you...well, you're a chicken."

Mortimerkahn looked at his captive with tender eyes. She called him 'chicken'! Truly this must be love, thought. He then looked at the crowd and announced that he had an announcement. "Future terrorized victims, heed me! I am kidnapping this gorgeous babeamd I will make her my bride!" His laughter was cut off by the voice of one of the faeries that appeared with him.

"Master, I don't think you should announce that you're kidnapping the princess...That's something you do in secret." It said.

"You're right, Puff! In that case I withdraw my previous announcement and will begin kidna- errrr..... that is to say...Tata! Fluff! Puff tear these helpless mortals apart as I make my escape!"

"But Master," cried Fluff, "We can't tear people apart......we can only bop them on the head!"

The rooster frowned. Fluff was right. "Oh well. In that case, let's sing a song! Fluff and Puff, join me now!

"Little Bunny Foofoo hopping through the forest, catching all the field mice and bopping them on the head! Down came the good faerie and said, "Little Bunny Foofoo I don't know what to do with you. Stop catching all the field mice or.......I'LL TURN YOU INTO A GOON!!!!"

The rooster flew away with Princess Zelda clutched in his claws, while singing his song. The two faeries followed behind him very quickly.

"Somebody save meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! .........Again......" shouted Zelda to her friends and family as she was being carried off by the giant rooster.


End file.
